¿Cuándo empezo todo?
by Vanilla Buzzie
Summary: ¿Cuándo empezo todo?... Yo puedo responderte esa pregunta.     Draco & Hermione   IN-PROGRESS. PUBLICADO EN OTRA CUENTA, IGUAL MIA
1. In the Station

**HOLA! **

**bueno, este es el primer Fic que me decido a publicar, ojala les guste y gracias por leerme! :D**

* * *

¿Qué cuando había empezado a quererla? Creo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta:

– **Chapter 1 –**

Era el quinto año para Draco y empezaba a hartarse de ir a Hogwarts _"esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ni si quiera puedo ser el mejor, gracias a Granger… estúpida sangre sucia" _pensó Draco subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts, después de un bonito verano…

"_¿bonito? ¡Bonito! ¡Ja! Creo que hasta esas cosa con alas… ¿cómo se llaman? Ah, cierto, Thestrals, hasta esas cosas son más bonitas de lo que lo fue ese verano, no digas tonterías" _

No tienes por qué ser asi conmigo,yo solo digo lo que creo que pensabas… olvídalo no voy a pelear contigo, solo eres parte de algo que estoy narrando, puesto que me interesa… deberías sentirte honrado ¿sabes?

"_hay, discúlpame, no sabía que podía heririte – _dijo Draco sarcásticamente _-, exactamente ¿Qué eres?- _pregunto con curiosidad _-"_

¿Cómo que soy? ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? ¡Soy una na-rra-do-ra! ¿O es que acaso no es suficiente el que este narrando como fue que te enamoraste de ella, teniendo en cuenta que no soy tu? Deberías leer más Draco

"_¿yo? ¿Leer más? ¿Acaso eso es posible?"_

Pues sí, aun puedes leer igual o más que Hermione

"_Granger, por favor llámala Granger" _

¿Granger? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de reconocerte ni a ti mismo el que estas enamorado de ella?

"_yo no estoy enamorado de ella… o almenas ya no… y si lo estuve no es asunto tuyo, estúpida voz en mi cabeza"_

¿En tu cabeza? No, draquito, no estoy en tu cabeza, estoy en tu corazón, tratando de hacerte entender que por más que quieras negarlo, la amas y la quieres con todo tu ser, narrando de forma en la que todos puedan entender lo que estas recordando ahora, mientras estas sentado en la butaca de tu cuarto.

"_okay, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero… ¿acaso no puedes ser menos… no lo sé… asquerosamente cursi?"_

¿Me estás diciendo cursi? "oh, como es que podre olvidarte, si me has dejado hecho un desastre, como podre sacarte de mi mente, si pienso en ti cada instante" Déjame decirte que YO no escribí eso en TU libreta de… lo que sea que es esa libreta… ¿un diario? ¿Una antología de poemas creados por ti? ¿Unos simples pedazos de poemas? ¿O… que?

"_eso no te importa, además… bueno si, ya, es un diario ¿okay?"_

Está bien, dejare de sacar todas tus verdades a la luz si me dejas seguir narrando SU historia… ¿trato?

"_¿Cómo es que sabes todo de mi?" _

Ya te lo dije, estoy dentro de ti Draco

"_está bien, trato hecho"_

Muy bien, gracias… ¿en que me quede?

"_en algo estúpido sobre mi 'bonito verano'"_

Cierto… Era el cuarto año para Draco y sus amigos…

"_yo no tengo amigos, Draco Malfoy no los necesita" _

¿Qué te dije?

"_perdón" _

Tenía que volver a Hogwarts, y para él, no era ni mucho menos agradable, no después da que escuchara a su padre hablar con Igor Karkarov, un ex-mortífago, que, según pensaba Draco, era un mortífago todavía. Se subió al expreso, contento al divisar de lejos una pequeña mata de cabello pelirrojo, junto con unos rizos negros y un castaño indomable. Se acerco a ellos lo más rápido que pudo, ver la cara de molesto de del "cara rajada" seguro le alegraban el día, junto con la del pobretón y lo inútiles intentos de Granger por logara que esos dos no se le tiraran encima, partiéndole la nariz o algo por el estilo. Los encontró tratando de meterse en un compartimiento, pero el gato de Granger salto de lo brazos de su ama y se fue corriendo:

- Crookshanks ¡ven acá! –

- no creo que el gato te entienda ¿sabes? – le dijo Draco en un tono despectivo, tomando al gato que empezaba a ronronear cerca de sus piernas - ¿no sabes lo que es un hechizo de correa Granger?

- claro que lo sé, pero se nos tiene prohibido realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts – respondió ella, al parecer, orgullosa de su comportamiento, se encamino para tomar al gato de las manos de Malfoy, pero este se lo impidió dando un paso atrás

- ¿es que acaso ves al gato con ganas de apartarse de mí?- le pregunto Draco, acariciando al gato por la espalda _"pues claro que no, y, sinceramente, no encuentro la razón… tal vez a Malfoy le gusten los gatos y a Shanks le agrade… ¿pero que estas pensando? A tu gato no le puede agradar Malfoy, si ni siquiera a ti te agrada" _pensó Hermione, restándole importancia cruzándose de brazos

- es mi gato y yo decido con quien esta, dámelo Malfoy –

- yo no recibo órdenes de Sangres Sucias… asi que… veamos cuánto tarda el gato en querer alejarse de mí –

- por favor Malfoy, es un gato, el se quedara con aquel que lo esté acariciando

- bueno… ¿entonces por qué no lo estoy viendo dando vueltas alrededor de Potter o Weasel?... dices que es un gato y que se quedara con cualquiera que lo acaricie… entonces ¿Por qué vino conmigo?

- tal vez sea que le gustan las porquerías… el otro día se comió una rata – le contesto Hermione a la defensiva – asi que si no te quieres contagiar de algo, dame a Crookshanks

- ¿Crookshanks? ¿Es que acaso no estás feliz con tu nombre difícil de decir, que también quieres ponerle uno a tu gato?

- cállate Malfoy, Crookshanks significa "gato sagrado" en, ¡por Merlín dame al gato!

- yo creo que no – dijo Draco dando media vuela y dirigiéndose a su compartimiento

- ¿qué piensas hacer, quedarte con él hasta que regrese a mis brazos?

- mm… podría ser… o tal vez… hasta que tu decidas darme algo por el – dijo Draco girándose solo lo suficiente para que Hermione viera la sonrisa picara que se formaba en su rostro.

- ¿de verdad Malfoy hizo eso? – pregunto Ron por enésima vez en el trayecto a Hogwarts, llevaban la mitad del camino y Hermione estaba harta

- que si Ron, eso hizo, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? – pregunto Hermione frustrada, tratando de conciliar el sueño

- ya vera ese ca… cuando lo vea, te juro que le arranco al gato de las manos y después le parto la cara –

- ¿y por que no me lo arrancas ahora pobretón? – dijo una voz, acompñada de el sonido de una puerta corrediza y pasos entrando en el compartimiento. Era Malfoy, no había duda alguna. Ese tono despectivo, arrogante, y sin embargo, interesante, era inconfundible – Granger, necesito hablar contigo – los tres chicos lo observaban como si se hubiese vuelto loco

- ¿para que necesitas hablar con ella Malfoy? Lo que sea que le vas a decir, se lo puedes decir ahora ¿no?

- si, pero preferiría hablar con ella en privado – y dirigiéndose a ella espeto - ¿vienes o no? Es sobre tu gato – y dicho esto, el chico salió del compartimiento y se dirigió al suyo. Pensó que Granger no vendría, hasta que escucho pasos detrás de él, se detuvo y sintió unas manos tocando su espalda, protegiendo a la dueña de un golpe seguro. No se molesto en quitársela de encima… no es que le molestara _presisamente_ el su tacto. Llegaron a su compartimiento –el cual estaba solo, a excepción de un gato tirado en uno de los sillones- y en cuento abrió la puerta corrediza para adentrarse en el, Granger lo empujo y se metió dentro, acortando la distancia que había entre ella y su gato, al ver su cara, pudo deducir que estaba preocupada. Se acerco al sillón y se arrodillo, quedando frente al gato, lo levanto del sillón y el gato maullo, al parecer de dolor, Hermione no lo pensó un segundo mas: lo deposito de nuevo en el sillón y se dirigió hacia Draco, lista para despotricar:

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – grito Hermione, en cuanto el cerro la puerta del compartimiento, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se sento tranquilamente en el sillón opuesto y se cruzo de brazos:

- yo no le hice nada, sin embargo no se que le pasa, por eso te llame – contesto Draco, viendo al gato con preocupación

- lo mas probable es que… - tomo al gato y le estiro una pierna: nada; le estiro la otra: nada; le estiro la otra: nada; le estiro la otra: nada. Tomo la cabeza del gato y examino sus ojos, Shanks se había puesto asi, pero solo cuando estuvo a punto de atropellarlo con su bici aquel verano. Tomo al gato y lo levanto de nuevo: ahí estaba el maullido de dolor, otra vez – su estomago – pronuncio al chica, con el tono mas preocupado de lo normal

-tal vez sea que se le bloqueo el intestino al comer algo ¿no? –pregunto Draco en un tono que Hermione jamás había visto en el: preocupación.

- eso cr… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Hermione dejando al gato en el sillón y sentándose junto a el, acariciando su lomo – será cuestión de que le de una medicina en su comida y ya… pero Shanks, ¿Qué comiste? – pregutno la chica, acercándose al gato, con los labios pegados a su oreja, con su pelo cubriendo parcialmente su cara y ella acomodándolo detrás de su oreja para ver bien, con sus ojos llenos de una mirada de preocupación maternal, con _amor _a su gato. En ese momento, algo se revolvió en el interior de Draco, algo, no sabia que era, pero el simple hecho de mirar a Hermione asi, lo hizo sentir vulnerable, al sentir que ella estaba tan preocupada como él por el estado del gato, solo que el no solia expresar sus sentimientos en acciones, mas no pudo evitar expresarlo en su tono de voz. Todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiera estado hablando con Blasie, o con Pansy, pero con ella no podía fingir que no estaba preocupado. No por _ella_, no por _su_ gato.

- no has respondido mi pregunta – anuncio Hermione, sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco, y haciéndolo darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente, aparto la vista rápidamente y encontró muy interesante el suelo alfombrado del compartimiento, haciendo que reparara en que estaban solos_._ En _su_ compartimiento. _Solos_.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**espero que si.**

**hasta la otra**

**gracias por leerme**

**;vanilla ToXiC  
**


	2. Nightmares

**HOLA! bueno, veo que les gusto, porque si no estarian aqui...**

**gracias por leerme! :D  
**

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

- Yo… tengo, bueno, mi mama tiene unos gatos… eso es todo – respondió Draco, al ver la cara de Hermione decidió que tenia que alejarla de ahí, así que prosiguió en la manera mas efectiva que conocía de alejarla: insultándola – mama dice que por ella, la casa estaría llena de gatos, pero ellos no limpian como los elfos, además, ellos no se auto-castigan cuando hacen algo mal – dijo Draco, poniendo desprecio en cada una de sus palabras, logrando así, la reacción que esperaba de la castaña. Se levanto del sillón indignada, tomo a su gato y salió del compartimiento dando zancadas, no sin antes girarse y dedicarle un ultimo insulto a Malfoy:

- Púdrete Malfoy – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta y regresar a su compartimiento.

"_Si claro, como si pudiera cambiar, es Draco Malfoy Hermione, Draco-soy-demasiado-para-ti-y-eres-una-sangre-sucia-inmunda Malfoy. Gente como el jamás cambian. Ni aunque se les este amenazando con lanzarles un cruciatus a su… contrólate" _pensó Hermione, tratando de conciliar el sueño, dentro de un compartimiento que encontró solo, cerro las cortinas, y se dispuso a tener sus 5 minutos Granger. Todo iba demasiado bien, pero empezó a imaginar un bosque, un cálido bosque, con un rio y todo lo demás, se había quedado dormida, de eso no había duda. Ella conocía un bosque, parecido a ese, pero en este bosque, había una tienda de campaña. Decidió ver que había ahí dentro, se encamino a la pequeña tienda de campaña, hecha solo de tela y unos cuantos palitos de madera, de seguro provenientes del bosque mismo, tomo el cierre de donde se abría, y lo jalo suavemente hacia arriba, para encontrarse con dos personas tiradas en el suelo, inertes, pálidas: muertas. Una de ellas tenia el pelo café y enmarañado regado por toda la cara, sin duda una mujer, de su nariz se podía observar un pequeño hilito de sangre, que llegaba hasta su boca, y el segundo, era sin duda un hombre _"tal vez son marido y mujer"_, pensó Hermione, aterrada ante la visión de esta feliz pareja. Ahogo un grito de impresión, y sintió que se desmayaba cuando cayó en la cuenta de que conocía a esas dos personas, hacia un mes que no los veía, pero no tenia duda: eran sus padres. Se óal suelo e intento levantarse, pero algo –o alguien- se lo impidió, tapando su boca con un trapo _"estas soñando Hermione, eso es solo un sueño, no es real, no es real"_ se decía a si misma, mientras intentaba deshacerse de las manos que no al dejaban ir, estaba aterrada, ya no creía que fuese solo un sueño, se veía tan real.

- ¿Granger?... ¿Granger?... ¡Granger! – dijo Draco al reconocer la figurita que se estaba revolviendo en el sillón derecho de un compartimiento, al parecer teniendo una pesadilla _"tal vez debería dejarla así, a fin de cuentas es una sangre sucia… hay por favor Draco, si eso a ti no te importa, solo se lo dices por que la hace rabiar, si por ti fuera, la dejarías en paz… no claro que no, ella tiene la culpa de que no pueda ser el mejor, además, es amiga del cara rajada y el si me cae mal… además… no creo que este sufriendo mucho, mírala, solo se esta retorciendo un poco… no creo que este sufriendo demasiado… no, Draco, despiértala, mira su cara, ¡esta llorando!... tal vez llora de felicidad… ¿y entonces por que se retuerce? No lo se… tal vez es placer… ¿no?... NO, despiértala de una vez."_ Pensó Draco, tratando de decidir si seria bueno despertar a la pequeña sangre sucia. Tomo una decisión, y se metió en el compartimiento, cerrando al puerta tras de si, alguien podría verlo. Se sentó en el sillón y hablo:

- ¿Granger? – dijo en apenas un susurro audible - ¿Granger? – repitió mas alto, sin resultados - ¿Granger? – dijo totalmente claro, pero no dio resultado, la muchacha seguía ajena a su presencia y si no fuera por que Hermione empezaba a oler un aroma parecido a la menta, seguiría teniendo pesadillas, en un momento, dejo de moverse y solo siguió durmiendo, pero no dejaba de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como tratando de no ver algo, Draco, harto del asunto, le grito - ¡Joder Granger, despierta! – Hermione reacciono de inmediato, se levanto de un salto y parpadeo varias veces para poder enfocar bien, no veía nada a causa de las lagrimas. Eso no significara que no pudiese oler, porque olía algo, pero no sabia como identificarlo, olía… como a menta, mezclada con cereza y madera recién cortada, no era una mujer, era un hombre. Un hombre… Harry y ron no olían así ¿Quién es entonces? Su respuesta, llego en menos de lo que tardo en fruncir el ceño: Malfoy. No lograba reconocer su aroma… pero… le gustaba. Olía bien el desgraciado.

- ¿Pesadillas? – pregunto Malfoy en cuanto Hermione pudo ver y frunció el ceño, en señal de disgusto

- Y a ti que te importa – respondió Hermione de mala manera, al recordar el episodio del gato, en el cual, Malfoy había insultado a los elfos.

- ¿Y tu gato? Creí que no te despegabas de el

- Shanks esta bien, solo se comió una gomita… en la estación, por eso le dolía la panza

- Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, creí que me demandarías por envenenamiento – ¿Demanda? Eso era un termino muggle… ¿Qué sabia el de esas cosas?

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que es una demanda? Eso solo se utiliza en el Londres muggle, bueno, en todo más bien en todo el mundo – pregunto Hermione, llena de curiosidad

- Tengo un vecino que es muggle, el otro día lo escuche decir que si no quitaban a su gato de ahí, los demandaría por invasión a la propiedad, así que investigue que era una demanda. Fin de la historia ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Malfoy con su tono normal de fanfarronería y despectividad – creo que se llamaba… Bruce… si ese era el nombre del viejo.

- Alto… Bruce… ¿Jotherson? – pregunto Hermione, temiéndose lo peor

- Si… ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione

- Nada… es solo que él, pues… es mi vecino también… eso es todo

- ¿Vecino? ¿Tuyo? – pregunto Draco, mas pálido de lo normal, creyendo entender lo que insinuaba la chica

- Si… somos vecinos… tu y yo – respondió, saliendo del compartimiento – lo que no entiendo es por que nunca te he visto… - clac, se cerró la puerta deslizadora, dejando a Draco con la duda _"¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? La hubiera podido molestar hasta en verano… ¡y en navidad!"

* * *

_

**Reviews? **

**;vanilla ToXiC  
**


	3. Maybe

**HOLA! bueno, creo que con esto me doy por satisfecha _yo_... **

**si ustedes quieren mas, no duden en decirmelo en un review**

**gracias por leerme! :D  
**

**

* * *

- Chapter 3 –**

Ya que lo había dejado con la duda, Draco no podía hacer nada más que sentarse y mirar por la ventana, esperando el momento en el que el Expresso llegaría a Hogwarts, no faltaba mucho _eso esperaba_, porque no podría resistir más con esa duda que le aplanaba el pecho y no lo dejaba dormir. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que él y la sangre sucia fueran vecinos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué? Eso era deprimente, patético y además asqueroso. Mira que Draco Malfoy pensando en la sangre sucia y en vivir cerca de ella, no era precisamente normal…

_Pero claro que era normal, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, ella, toda ella ocupaba mi mente, y no sabía por qué, meses después lo descubrí, o creí hacerlo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Merlín, ese fue mi final, mi muerte sellada con broche de oro. Enamorarme de una sangre sucia, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de que cada vez la molestaba menos, cada vez la miraba mas y cada vez, esos ojos cafés, eran más bonitos, pasaron años ¡años! Y en esos años no hacía otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ella, ¿y qué hace? Irse con los estúpidos de Potter y Weasley, dejándome a mí, solo y extrañándola_

Bueno, Draco, ¿Qué te dije? Me interrumpiste.

_Ya lo sé, pero es que no me podía quedar callado, tenía que decirlo, mira, mira, si no eres mi mama como para decirme que me quede callado, además, estas en MI cabeza, o corazón, lo que digas, y si quiero, puedo empezar a narrar yo, por algo escribo poemas y esas cursilerías en un estúpido cuaderno y se las dedico a esa perra sangre sucia mal agradecida que se está revolcando con Weasel ¿ves? No tiene nada que decir en contra de eso… -cinco minutos- … ¿vocecita?... ¿ya no vas a narrar?... ¡joder! Digo las cosas bien y me ignoras. Bueno, tendré que narrar yo_

_Llegando a Hogwarts, Draco decidió no asistir al banquete, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y se dirigió a su cuarto, completamente solo, en paz, tranquilo…_

En paz y tranquilo es lo mismo Draco.

_Ya lo sabía… mira que después de todo si estás bien atenta ¿eh?_

Claro, no iba a dejar mi narración a la deriva ¿no crees?

_Okay, soy orgulloso, pero se cuando parar… ¿quieres volver a narrar tu por favor? _

¿Por favor?... bueno, si me lo suplicas asi…

_No te suplique, te lo pedí. No tengo ánimos de estar 'platicando' mi 'experiencia amorosa' con Granger._

Está bien…

Decidió que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y se dirigió a su cuarto, pronuncio la contraseña y se tumbo sobre la cama. No hay mucho que decir sobre esa noche, no durmió bien, y se la paso toda la noche pensando en ella. ¿Por qué una noticia tan insignificante removía tantas cosas en su interior? Era, sin duda, el que esas _cosas_ ya existían y simplemente, el saber que estaba cerca de ella hasta en las vacaciones había desencadenado una reacción. Enamoramiento. O darse cuenta de que lo tenía. Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? El era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se enamoraban, utilizaban a las mujeres a su conveniencia y cuando las necesitaran. El no estaba enamorado. El no estaba enamorado. Enamorado. Enamorado. A la mierda toda, estaba enamorado. _Enamoradísimo_. Y ni si quiera tuvo la dignidad para repasar exactamente cuándo lo había hecho.

Tal vez la primera vez que la vio, tan inocente, tan pulcra, tan inteligente. Se dijo a si mismo que cuando la viera, ella caería rendida a su pies, era hermosa. Haciendo a un lado su cabello, tenía la nariz más bonita que Draco hubiese visto jamás, las pequeñas pecas que emergían desde su nariz hasta sus pómulos, le daban un toco muy dulce… y sobre todo, sus ojos. Joder, Draco jamás había visto unos ojos que lograran que se quedara como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo. Y luego, dos simples palabras en el compartimiento, lograron que todas sus esperanzas con aquella hermosa niña de ojos cafés, desaparecieran: _sangre sucia…_

Si, tal vez fue ahí, o tal vez, cuando la vio preocupada por Harry en la enfermería, cuando la vio _realmente preocupada_ en la enfermería aquel primer año…

Tal vez, cuando fue petrificada en segundo año, y Draco sentía que el mundo se venía abajo, por que el, inconscientemente, lo había deseado, había deseado que el basilisco la matara y no dejara rastro de ella. Porque era una sangre sucia, _porque es una sangre sucia…_

Tal vez, cuando le dio aquel puñetazo en tercero, cuando le demostró que fuese lo que fuese que la estuviera molestando, algún día, iba a recibir castigo de Hermione Granger, cuando le demostró lo valiente y autosuficiente que era…

Tal vez, cuando apoyo a Harry en la copa de los 3 magos, cuando no desconfió de él y cuando logro que Potter y Weasel se reconciliaran…

Tal vez, cuando formo el ED, rompiendo las reglas y mostrando una Hermione fuerte, infumable y salvaje que a Draco le encanto…

Tal vez, cuando no desconfió de él, al igual que Harry, tal vez porque ella lloro ene el funeral de Dumbledore, al igual que todos, tal vez porque demostró que tenia corazón...

Tal vez, porque sin saber que era tal vez lo más peligroso de su vida, se fue con Potter en busca de los horrorices, volvió y peleo como nadie en un intento de salvar, lo que algún día, había sido su hogar.

Tal vez, porque ahora que sigue cursando su séptimo año, al igual que él, y que Potter y Weasel decidieron abandonarla y empezar a trabajar en el ministerio, ha demostrado ser una persona genial, y completamente entregada a sus estudios.

Tal vez, porque ayudo a reconstruir el castillo entero, y porque reparo ella sola un área del castillo…

Tal vez, porque fue la única que le hablo cuando todo el mundo lo ignoraba...

Tal vez, porque fue la única que lo trataba como una víctima más de la guerra…

Tal vez, porque fue la única que se dirigía a él como una persona…

Tal vez, porque desde el principio fue un loco, y porque aunque quiera buscarle tres pies al gato, sabiendo que tiene cuatro, el siempre ha estado loco por Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**;vanilla ToXiC  
**


	4. On Guard

**Pergamino 4**

Y asi es como empezó todo. Como Draco se volvió loco poco a poco, cada dia la quería mas y no estaba seguro de que esconder sus sentimientos de esa manera fuera normal, y mucho menos saludable. El podría tener a cualquier chica que deseara con tan solo chascar los dedos… ¿Por qué tenia que querer a la única que no estaba a su alcanze?

_Hey, hey, hey. Espera, yo tuve a todas las mujeres que quise_

Pues… si, pero no haz amado a ninguna… asi que no cuenta.

_Pero… ¿Cómo que no cuentan?_

No. Si no las quieres de algún modo que no sea puramente sexual, no cuentan.

_Me temo, querida vocesita, que desgraciadamente si cuentan._

A Hermione jamás le gusto eso…

_Pues es obvio que no, ¿a quien le gusta que su novio-no-novio-porque-no-estoy-segura-de-él sea un… espera ¿Cómo sabes que a ella no le gustaba?_

Estem…. Porque… porque… (pensando en una buena excusa)… (5 min. Después) esta bien, -suspire rendida- también estoy en el "corazón" de Hermione, también se lo que ella piensa ¿contento?

_¡Ajá! – _grito Draco, mostrando la mejor sonrisa maliciosa que tenia, llena del sello Malfoy por todas partes- _asi que tu sabes lo que ella piensa ¿uh?_

Ammm… ¿no? _Si_ ¿no…? _si _no _ si _ no _ SI_ no _SI _no ¡_QUE SI MIERDA! ¡_QUE NO! Va contra las reglas, no puedo. Además… ¡hey! Tengo un plan para que ella ¡alto! Ellos no saben de que tostadas estamos hablando ¡no me vuelvas a interrumpir Draco!

_Esta bien, lo siento._

Ella era prefecta también, asi que tarde o temprano, eso tendría que pasar: guardia juntos. Toda la noche caminando por Hogwarts y sus terrenos, en busca de chamacos que infringieran las reglas.

- asi que la prefecta perfecta tiene que hacer ronda con Draco Malfoy ¿eh?

- cállate Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces… ¿a quien rayos le asignaron las parejas? ¿a una araña borracha? Creo que hasta los maestros que no me dan clases saben que odio a Malfoy (y que el me odia a mi)

-si, tienes razón… no… creo que tal vez le dieron a elegir a Trelawney – los minutos pasaban y nadie dijo nada. Solamente caminaban por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts cuando Hermione grito:

-¡Pero que estúpida! – dijo la chica, dándose una palmada en la frente

- en eso estoy de acuerdo… ¿pero por qué?

- ¡diablos! Olvide hacer la tarea de adivinación ¿Qué voy a hacer? Es para mañana…

- ¿Qué tu que? – pregunto perplejo Malfoy, mas perplejo de lo que quería parecer "_ella olvido so tarea… ¡ella, la perfecta Hermione Granger!"_, pensó Draco.

"_genial herm, ahora el sabe que olvidaste hacer la tarea (por estar toda lo noche y media tarde llorando por Ron. Patético), ¡tú y tu maldita bocota!_

_- ¿Quién eres y que le haz hecho a la sangre sucia de Granger? _

_- ja-ja, muy chistoso Malfoy, mala suerte, sigo siendo yo. Es solo que estuve ll... "wow, wow, wow alto ¿Qué planeas? ¿decirle a Malfoy? ajá si claro… como si le importaran tus "problemas amorosos"_

_¿Problemas amorosos? ¿Qué problemas? _

¡Te dije que te callaras!

_Perdón, pero no puedo quedarme callado cuando me dices que Granger estaba… bien ya_

…

_Ya dije perdón…_

- he tenido unos cuantos problemas con adivinación… ya que " no posees ojo interior"- dijo la muchacha, imitando a Trelawney

- ella no tiene la culpa de que "tu corazón es como el de una vieja, seco como las paginas de los libros que lees"- rio – la verdad no se de donde se saca sus frases… loca

- yo no estoy seca – gimoteo Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible

- ajá –respondio el muchacho, Hermione se dio su tiempo de maravillarse por el alcanze del oído del rubio y luego siguió caminando "_es raro que no hayamos peleado, bueno, exceptuando el sangresucia Granger, no me ha insultado…"_

- ¿Qué es eso Malfoy? – pregunto viendo hacia una ventana en su derecha, donde se podía distinguir el lago. Sin embargo había algo extraño en el: pequeños puntos entre plateado y dorado se movían alegremente por él.

-son sirenas Granger – respondió Draco, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – de verdad me estas asustando, primero olvidas la tarea, luego no me insultas y ahora no recuerdas que hay sirenas en el lago ¿estas bien? ¿o tengo que llamar al Ministerio para pedir permiso de realizar la fiesta de luto mas grande del universo?

- ja-ja – rió con sorna – no Malfoy. No estoy bien, asi que llama para apartar tu fiesta – dijo sentándose en la ventana con aire triste – porque me quiero morir. – _"no Hermione, no llores, no delante de él…",_pero el cuerpo a veces no hace lo que uno le ordena, y una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, hasta caer en su uniforme.

- ¿estas llorando?

- no Malfoy, le estoy dando su riego nocturno a los jardines – respondió entre sollozos con sarcasmo.

- ¿es por algo que te dije? – "_¿eh? Aver si entendí: Malfoy se siente… ¿culpable? Por que me hizo llorar… ¿no?... ¡pero si el no hizo nada!, bueno, dicelo Hermione"_

- no, que va. Tu no haz hecho nada hoy, es solo que… – _"hoy", _penso Draco. No le gustaba verla llorar, sin embargo jamás la había visto. Siempre se le humedecían los ojos cuando se peleaban, pero nunca había llorado enfrente suyo, su orgullo no se lo permitia.

- ¿Qué? – "_necesitas alguien con quien descargarte, lo entiendo… ¿pero Malfoy? Pues… si, yo diría que no… ¿Por qué? Pues por que es Malfoy… al diablo, necesito a alguien con quien descargar mi frustración, me vale que sea Malfoy."_

- es Ron – _"no pienso entrar en detalles serpiente" _

- ¿Weasley?

- ¿es que acaso conoces a otro ron?

- no… pero… ¿estas enamorada de el? – "_¡¿eh?"_

- ¿Qué? – Hermione dejo de llorar, para mirar a Draco cual perro que no entiende a su amo

- quiero decir… ¿te gusta la comadreja?

- sinceramente… no lo se, tal vez si

- oh – "_ ¿oh? Por que 'oh'? mas bien, por que __ese__ 'oh'?_

_-_ yo creo que… mejor seguimos con la ronda. – Hermione se paro de un salto y se limpio las lagrimas, sintiéndose ahora avergonzada por su momento de debilidad.

- esta bien – dijo Draco


	5. I'm sorry

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!: bueno, como soy una persona normal como todos ustedes, salvo que soy un poco bipolar, he decidido cambiar de cuenta, si... bueno, lo que pasa es que cree una cuenta hace mucho, tuve problemas con ella y recien he podido re-utilizarla, les aviso, que REPUBLICARE la historia en la otra cuenta, junto con las demas que escribire, aparte de que el mail en el que esta registrada ESTA cuanta no es el que estoy utilizando ahora, por lo tanto no me llegan las alertas & demas, lo lamento demasiado, pero despues de decir esto... me esperare unos meses & luego buscare la manera de borrar esta cuenta, asi que si tu lees esto (lo digo como si fuera demasiada gente la que me lee xD) & sabes de alguien mas que sepa como eliminar una cuenta... AYUDAME! :D bueno, como aclare, re-publicare esta historia y la seguire publicando, (ademas de mis demas one-shoots que esta cuenta no me dejaba publicar) no se preocupen... bueno, como sea, gracias & sigan leyendo! ehh bueno... AH! casi lo olvido, la otra cuenta es 'Clawdeen Vondergeist ' & tiene todo igual... la imagen el perfil... todo, excepto que ya TIENE OTRA HISTORIA PUBLICADA! :D jaja... sip... emmm... bueno... de verdad lo lamento... hasta la proxima... -se poner roja y sale del escenario- (lo siento, estoy en plena creacion de un guion de teatro :B)**


End file.
